Part of me
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Y así es como termino el día en que una parte de mí se fue con él y nunca volverá. Pasen y lean. Gracias. Nada que ver con "part of me" de katy perry


_**Parte of me**_

**Bella p.o.v**

Hoy como todos los miércoles estuve en la universidad toda la jornada de la mañana, lo normal, un poco aburrido, pero aguantable.

Como cualquier día sin haber dormido bien me levanto medio grogui y sin ganas de que alguien perturbe mi paz, no me juzguen, a todos nos pasa, o no? Así es como después de las primeras casi cuatro tediosas horas, en un receso entre clase de física y lecto-escritura bajo a la cafetería a tomar un café, despertarme a la 6 am me paso factura, a quien no?, si existe alguien me avisa para que me dé la fórmula secreta ya que de otra forma no lograre sobrevivir a este tipo de jornada. Voy caminando junto con mis indiferentes compañeros, cuando de pronto escucho esa voz, esa voz que se encuentra grabada en con fuego en mi alma y corazón, es el, que condena, soy consciente de que posiblemente siempre lo encentre a esta hora en la cafetería pero mi masoquista corazón no puede aguantar no estar donde él se encuentre, aunque sepamos que él es caso perdido, el nunca recogerá los pedazos de los cuales se encuentra formados mi corazón, los unirá a ellos y a nosotros, no, nosotros ya perdimos toda oportunidad.

Lo miro fijamente pensando que entre la charla con sus compañeros nunca volteara a verme, pero oh! Que gran decepción, justo en ese momento el voltea y mira a mis ojos, es inevitable no temblar cuando él pone sus ojos en mí, el amor que siento por él hace estragos en mí y no hay nada que pueda hacer, no lo puedo aceptar, el no estará conmigo, pero es inevitable amarlo, él nos condenó a esto y ya nada podremos hacer.

Me encuentro tan pérdida en nuestro vínculo que no noto cuando la charla cesa y él se acerca como siempre con a paso felino hacia mí, tan hermoso como siempre, o por lo menos para mí.

-Hola- se dirige a mí y no me siento capaz de responder

-…- quedarme muda ante él le da poder sobre mí, pero que puedo hacer, me encuentro encantada y afligida, no nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde nuestra discusión y esta no termino nada bien para nosotros

-Bella… sé que lo que dije no estuvo bien… pero- me enojo instantáneamente, como es capaz de decir esto?

-joder, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos un pero, entre nosotros no existe un pero que valga- me encontraba sulfurada y llorosa por dentro, envuelta en una capa de falsa serenidad

-pero… yo te amo- siento como cada uno de los pedazos que es mi corazón se fragmenta nuevamente

-perdón?-

-te amo- de nuevo, los sentimiento se juntan en mi pecho, dolor frustración y no lo puedo evitar, yo lo amo, pero como dije lo nuestro ya no puede ser

-el momento en el cual pudiste decir esas palabras ya paso, ahora para mí son solo falacias, algo con los que buscas estar conmigo temporalmente, eso ya lo hiciste y ya no tiene credibilidad alguna para mí- mientras camino tratando de alejarme del noto como algunas y con algunas me refiero a la mayoría de miradas en la cafetería se encuentras en mí, en nosotros, oh por dios! Qué vergüenza

-espera…- lo corto inmediatamente

-este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto-

-pero no tenemos ningún otro momento para discutirlo!- alzo la voz y si la mayoría de personas no nos miraban… ahora lo hacían.

-está bien, sígueme- en este momento poco importaba la clase siguiente, solo quería que este purgatorio terminara para volver a mi casa, recostarme y llorar por esto.

Caminamos hacia la zona verde de la universidad no a más de 20 metros de la cafería, bajo los árboles se encuentran algunas bancas con escritorios, mientras camino reflexiono sus palabras, el siempre afirmo amarme y como la tonta enamorada que era siempre creía sus palabras y no las ponía en duda, pero eso ya cambio, soy la misma, pero ahora él no tiene más lugar en mi corazón.

-bueno, puedes hablar- nerviosamente dije, aun sabiendo que él no diría algo de lo cual yo no fuera consciente o no supiera, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano aunque él no lo crea así

-por qué no contestaste mi mensaje?- OH – POR – DIOS, enserio?

-que querías que respondiera ante un **_"Que haces?"_**- respondí enojada y fuera de mi

-pues a la pregunta, quería saber que hacías, cómo estabas, podríamos haber quedado para hablar-

-que querías que dije "tratando de ser feliz con una persona que merezca y junte los pedazos de mi corazón", porque créeme eso es lo que hago-

-no entiendo- enojada, no describe como me siento en este momento

-creías que iba a esperar toda la vida mientras maduras y decides que por fin es el momento de dejar a un lado las putas y enderezar tu vida?, porque yo no te voy esperar toda la vida, o más bien no te iba, ya que mi vida está tomando un nuevo rumbo y ese se encuentra lejos de ti-

-Putas?, no lo entiendo-

-crees que no me he enterado de que andas con una de nuestras excompañeras de instituto?, acaso el pueblo es lo suficientemente grande como para que una de mis amigas se entere y luego yo lo sepa?-

-…- se queda callado, joder!, él sabe que lo que digo es cierto!

-nunca tuve problemas con ella y ahora por tu culpa la odio, yo te amaba y que carajos haces tú?, te vas con otras y luego vienes muy campante a decir que me amas…- me callo un segundo y él lo aprovecha

-yo solo te amo a ti-

-el amor no es suficiente si no existe fidelidad y hasta ahora, supongo, esas palabras no fueron suficientemente fuertes como para confiar en que en realidad lo hacías- suspiro

-espera… me amabas?, ahora no lo haces?- dijo con expresión contraída

-a veces el amor no es suficiente ante tanto dolor- digo cuando un par de lágrimas caen por mi mejilla

-por favor perdóname, yo te amo- dice mientras se acerca

Se inclina sobre mí, como siempre y une sus labios a los míos, no da tregua y con su acostumbrada posesión me besa y ya no lo aguanto más, esto no pudo y no podrá ser. Tomo fuerzas de no sé dónde y lo alejo.

-No, suéltame y déjame en paz por favor- dije tan bajo que temí no escuchara

-no lo haré… tu eres mía- increíble

-no soy nada tuyo, nunca lo fui, no lo soy y no lo seré-

-existe alguien más?- lo dijo tan dolido que mi corazón se estrujo

-ahora si, como te dije no te iba a esperar toda la vida-

-quién es?- pregunto furioso

-para que quieres saber, con que sepas que estoy con alguien es suficiente-

-quiero matarlo-

-imposible-

-quién es?-ahora más que furioso

-nadie que te interese y ahora adiós, te deseo lo mejor en el futuro y si en algún momento nos encontramos de nuevo quiero que sepas que te amé tanto que te deje ir, si a ti te gusta vivir de flor en flor, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarte, ahora tratare de ser feliz-

Camine en dirección contraria a la que caminamos inicialmente hacia la salida de la universidad y a lo lejos pude escuchar _"__**te amo"**__… "y yo a ti"_, pensé.

Y así es como termino el día en que una parte de mí se fue con él y nunca volverá.


End file.
